


Riot Away

by pterawaters



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Punk rock band Riot Away just sold out their first stadium show and Rolling Stone is eager to get an interview. The band can't wait to celebrate their newfound success.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Band AU Challenge, Ptera's Kinktober 2020





	Riot Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 11 of [Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580): Drunk Sex.
> 
> Also written for the October [Stoncy Discord](https://discord.gg/wBwhusP) challenge: Band AU. We're currently voting on November's challenge prompt!

“That was an _amazing_ set!” Steve cried, jumping a little down the hallway from the stage to the green room. “Right?”

“Hell, yeah, it was,” Robin told him, crashing into him and messing up his hair. “They loved us! And you were _on fire_ during _Midnight Jungle_.”

“It felt _so good_ , like I didn’t even have to think about it!” Steve kissed Robin’s cheek loudly, making her laugh.

“And Nancy!” Robin cried, grabbing Nancy’s face between her hands. “Your vocals during _Rebel_? I fucking _cried_. Almost dropped my stick and flubbed my entrance after your solo!”

Nancy laughed, pushing Robin’s hands away from her face and putting Jonathan’s arm over her shoulders. “I think our wonderful bassist had a particularly good run during _Pride_.”

His cheeks blushing, Jonathan said, “No! It was all of us!”

“It was,” Steve agreed, grabbing Robin’s hands and dancing with her. He sang, “ _Rebel girl, rebel girl! Gone and made my heart unfurl!_ ” 

Robin joined him halfway through, pretty off-key, but it made the others laugh, and she’d never pretended to be a singer. 

At the end of the hallway, Dustin was there, a wide grin on his face. “Hey, guys! That was incredible!”

“Right?” Steve replied, giving Dustin a high five. “Now, it’s time to party!”

“ _Before_ the partying,” Dustin said with a grimace on his face. “There’s a journalist from Rolling Stone in your green room.”

“Fuck, really?” Steve asked, looking at the others. “Rolling Stone wants to interview us?”

Robin squealed, which made Jonathan laugh, but Nancy narrowed her eyes at Dustin. “It’s not Ken Lyons, is it?”

Dustin opened his mouth and closed it again before holding up a finger. “It _is_ \--”

“Dustin!” she complained. “He’s creepy! He keeps asking me who I’m dating.”

“I know, I know. I told him no questions about your personal lives,” Dustin insisted. Taking Nancy’s hands between his, Dustin asked, “Please? This is a hell of an opportunity. This could put us on the global stage. _Global_ , Nancy.”

Nancy frowned and stomped her foot a little before saying, “Fine! But I’m gonna need a drink. I am not talking to that man sober.”

Dustin called out, “Someone find the champagne! The lady needs a drink!”

They filed into the green room, finding Ken Lyons standing up from where he’d been sitting on the couch. “Riot Away! It’s so lovely to make your acquaintance!”

Stepping in front of Nancy, Steve took the man’s hand, saying, “Hey! Nice to meet you! I’m Steve Harrington!”

“Mr. Harrington,” Ken replied with a polite smile. “I think everyone agrees that you just had the set of your lives out there. How does it feel to sell out the Gordon Dome?”

“Amazing, Ken,” Steve said, dropping down onto the couch and grinning. “It feels amazing.”

~*~

“Shhh, shhh!” Jonathan said, giggling when Steve ran into him as they wobbled down the hallway toward their hotel suite. “It’s like, 4 in the morning, you assholes!”

“Hey, I’m not an asshole,” Robin whisper-yelled from behind him, where she and Nancy were propping each other up. Jonathan didn’t know how many bottles of champagne they’d blown through back in the green room of the Gordon Dome, but it had been a lot. 

“I am!” Nancy cried, giggling when Robin clapped a hand over her mouth. 

Steve lurched ahead of Jonathan, keycard in his hand. He put it into the lock of their door, but when he pulled it back out, the light stayed red. “Aww.”

“Gimme,” Jonathan said, shouldering Steve out of the way. Aiming the card was a little difficult because of all the inebriation, but he got it in there eventually. Then he snatched it back out again quickly and was rewarded with a green light. Pressing down on the handle and opening the door, Jonathan said, “Ah ha! I got it!”

“Our hero!” Steve said, ruffling Jonathan’s hair and pushing past him into the suite. “Oh, I’ve gotta get out of these fuckin’ pants!”

“Gotta pee!” Nancy said, brushing by Jonathan and practically skipping to the bathroom.

When Robin came up behind Nancy, Jonathan gestured her into the room. “After you.”

“You’re such a gentleman,” she said with a broad smile as Jonathan followed her into the suite and closed the door behind him. “If I was into dudes, I would give you a big ol’ kiss.”

Jonathan laughed. “Just think of all the rumors _that_ would start. Especially if that guy from Rolling Stone saw.”

“Nance’s right,” Steve said, coming back into the room in his black silk briefs and the cropped shirt he’d worn on stage, his hands full of little minibar bottles of booze, “That Ken guy is such a creep. Why do people care so much who’s fucking who?”

Gliding dramatically over to Steve and putting her chin on his shoulder, she said, “Because people wish it could be them who’s getting fucked. Those girls in the front row wanted you _so bad_.”

Steve grinned. “I don’t know. I think at least a few of them had their eyes on you, Robs.” He opened one of the clear bottles and raised it toward her before shooting it down his throat. 

Transfixed by the sight of Steve’s neck, Jonathan stumbled toward him. Catching Steve in his arms, Jonathan kissed Steve’s neck before sucking on it, just a little. Or maybe more than just a little. 

“Fuuuck, baby,” Steve groaned, slipping his hand into Jonathan’s back pocket and squeezing. “You jealous?”

Too drunk to even think about lying, Jonathan said, “Yes,” pushing Steve down onto the couch behind him and straddling his lap. Jonathan demanded, “Kiss me a bunch.”

“Sure,” Steve said with a laugh, mashing his lips to Jonathan’s for just a second before licking into his mouth. 

Jonathan groaned.

From behind him, he heard Nancy ask, “What’d I miss?”

Robin told her, “Your boyfriends are making out.”

“Oh. Cool,” Nancy said. “You know what I could really go for?”

“Fries?” Robin asked her.

“Oh, my god, yes!” Nancy dropped onto the couch next to them. “Do we think the kitchen is open yet?”

Steve broke away from kissing Jonathan to say, “We’re fucking Riot Away. I bet they would open the kitchen if we asked.”

“Don’t be that asshole,” Robin said as she sat on Nancy’s other side, putting her legs in Nancy’s lap and pressing her feet to Jonathan’s leg. “I bet I can get a 24-hour diner to deliver.”

“Just get the dude at the front desk to go through the McDonald’s drive through,” Steve suggested, grinning up at Jonathan as he grabbed the hem of Jonathan’s shirt and lifted it. Jonathan helped get it over his head and threw it toward their bedroom. Then he went back to kissing Steve.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Nancy said. She got up from under Robin’s legs and left, weaving a bit as she went.

Laughing, Robin called after her, “You’re so drunk, Nancy! Don’t fall on your face! That’s our money maker!”

Coming up for air, Jonathan muttered, “Fuck, speaking of being drunk, I’m _so_ thirsty.”

“ _Yeah_ , you are,” Robin said in a dirty voice, which made Jonathan start laughing, and once he started, he couldn’t stop. He collapsed over on the couch between her and Steve.

“Thanks, Robs,” Steve said with a laugh of his own. “You broke my boyfriend!”

Robin kicked Steve and said, “Well, you’re sleeping with my girlfriend, so we’re even.”

“That’s not even how that works!” Steve argued back, still grinning. “Where did Nancy go, anyway?”

“Do we have any beer?” Jonathan asked. “I feel like I need beer.”

“Beer!” Robin cried. “Oh, my god yes!” Raising her voice, Robin yelled, “Nancy! We need beer with our fries!”

“Shhh!” Jonathan put his hand over Robin’s mouth. “You’ll wake everyone up!”

Robin laughed behind Jonathan’s hand, and he couldn’t help but laugh too. They were still giggling when Nancy got back. “Fries are coming soon!”

“Yay!” Robin cried, reaching for Nancy. “Come make out with me!”

Nancy sat down in Robin’s lap, putting her feet on Jonathan. “Can you imagine what the headlines would be if we would have told Ken Lyons who I’m really dating?”

“Music superstar secret super-slut,” Steve said, laughing when Nancy kicked him. “What? I’m not saying that’s a _bad_ thing.”

“We like how slutty you are,” Robin insisted, kissing Nancy, laying her back a bit against the arm of the couch. 

Jonathan realized Nancy’s legs were in his lap and her skirt was riding up a bit. He ran his hand up the outside of her thigh before wrapping more of his hand around her leg, his thumb brushing the inside of her thigh. 

Oh, _fuck_ , he wanted her. 

Jonathan ducked down, pressing a kiss to Nancy’s knee before trailing his kisses up the length of her leg. Vaguely he was aware of Steve unbuttoning his jeans and peeling them off, but Nancy had spread her legs. She helped Jonathan take off her panties, and when he glanced up, Robin had a hand in Nancy’s bra.

He and Steve and Nancy didn’t _usually_ mess around when Robin was in the room with them, but Jonathan was too drunk to care. Over the course of the last few years touring, there weren’t many bells left unrung. 

When Jonathan got his mouth on Nancy, she groaned loudly. He knew he wasn’t being nearly as precise as he usually would have been, but Nancy was probably too drunk to care, anyway. Jonathan couldn’t really feel his face all that well, but it was wet and all he could taste and smell was Nancy, and he was in heaven. 

It only got better when Steve wrapped a hot hand around his cock and muttered against Jonathan’s shoulder, “Babe. Babe. Baby, babe! Want you so bad!”

Jonathan wasn’t sure what Steve was asking for, but he didn’t want to stop what he was doing and ask, so he gave Steve a thumbs up. 

“Oh, fuck, yeah!” Steve crowed. “That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” But then he left, and Jonathan was too distracted to wonder for very long where he’d gone.

Jonathan was vaguely aware of Nancy taking off her shirt and bra, leaving the skirt, before she pet Jonathan’s head and groaned again before saying, “Hey, scoot down, would you?”

Jonathan scooted back as requested, grabbing Nancy by the waist and yanking her back to his mouth. She squealed and groaned again, laying flat on the couch. It was only when Steve got back and gave a low whistle followed by a, “ _Damn_ , you guys,” that Jonathan thought to look up. 

He saw Robin’s naked back and butt, her legs straddling Nancy’s face. Oh, _fuck_. He gestured Steve to come closer and get on with it, sure he wasn’t going to last long at all.

Steve touched Jonathan’s back, and his hips, and his ass, before slicking him up sort of clumsily. Whatever. Jonathan was pretty relaxed, so Steve’s fingers slipped right in. Feeling the pleasure almost distantly, he groaned against Nancy’s pussy. 

She shook a little bit, and Jonathan felt like a genius when he remembered she liked to be fingered while he ate her out. His fingers slipped in easily and she rocked her hips, almost fucking herself on them. 

Of course, that was when Steve decided to press his slick cock into Jonathan, stealing his breath. He barely waited at all before pulling back out and slamming in again. Jonathan lifted his mouth away from Nancy, gasping at how good it felt. “Ohhhh!”

Behind him, Steve laughed. Then he said, “Hey, Robin! Robs!”

“Little busy here!” she replied.

“You’re the conductor!”

Looking over her shoulder at Steve, she asked, “ _What_?”

“Of the train!” Steve said, thrusting into Jonathan again. “You’re the conductor… and I’m the caboose!”

Robin snorted with laughter. “Oh, my god! You’re right! All aboard!”

Jonathan couldn’t help but giggle stupidly, too. Nancy kicked him, so he put his mouth back on her, working her up as best he could until she was squealing and pressing her thighs to his ears, arching her back up off the couch.

“Fuck, Nance, don’t stop!” Robin cried. “I’m so close to the station!”

Steve laughed loudly. Then he leaned closer against Jonathan’s back, speeding up until he gave a long, low groan and came. He stayed there, giving a few more frustratingly lazy thrusts before pulling out.

Desperate to come, Jonathan stood up and turned around. He almost fell over, but managed to stay up long enough to kiss Steve, grabbing him by the hair and mashing their lips together. Then he pressed down on Steve’s shoulders so he would kneel on the floor and put his mouth on Jonathan’s cock.

“Ohhhhh, fuck,” Jonathan cried only seconds later, coming down Steve’s throat. “God damn!”

“Ahhh!” Robin called from behind him. “Ahh! Nancy! Shit!”

Jonathan staggered over to his and Steve’s room, pulling a pair of sleep shorts out of his suitcase and putting them on. He almost laid down on the bed and passed out, but he was also getting kind of hungry. Stumbling back to the main room, he got himself a bottle of water from the minibar and drank it as he went back to the couch where the other band members were all piled together in a mostly-naked heap.

As Jonathan sat on the floor next to the couch and put his hair in petting range under Nancy’s hand, Steve said, “I think I like drunken orgies.”

Jonathan snorted. “Does four people even count as an orgy?”

Nancy stole Jonathan's water bottle and said, “Yeah, I think it does,” before gulping the water down. 

There was a knock at the door, and Nancy cried out, “Ooh! Fries!”

She tried to get up, but looking at the way she was wearing just a skirt that had ridden up around her waist, Jonathan told her, “Let me.”

He found his pants, and his wallet, stumbling over to the door and looking through the peephole. A guy in a hotel uniform was holding a bag of McDonalds. Jonathan took two hundred dollar bills out of his wallet and then opened the door. 

“Hey, thanks, man,” he said, handing over the money and getting the food in exchange. “Keep the change, and have a nice morning.”

“You too,” the guy replied with a grin. 

Jonathan closed and locked the door, holding the bag up in the air. “Food!”

“Food!” The others cried back at him, pulling Jonathan back into their pile as he started doling out fantastically greasy food. And if they fell asleep mostly naked and covered in french fry grease at six am, well that was rock and roll, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought about this fic in the comments below!
> 
> If you want to know more about me and my works, you can find me over [on tumblr](https://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/pterawaters).


End file.
